


A Father of Sorts

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [18]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Collin and Hank have a needed convo, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 19:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15177578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Collin has to tell Hank.





	A Father of Sorts

**Author's Note:**

> Here we go. Tell me how I did as both of them.

It's been three days since Hank had let Collin move in, and the android was quite happy here. His brothers would talk to him constantly, he could talk to Sumo or Cinnamon Roll, too, and he was growing quite fond of the man he once kidnapped and tried to kill. 

He always cringes when he thinks about that time. 

He honestly isn't sure how Connor had forgiven him for what he had done so quickly. He had tried to kill both him and his father figure without hardly even blinking. Yet here he is now, petting their dog. 

He wasn't sure how to feel about that. All he knew was that he always had a warm, fuzzy feeling in his chest. 

But he did know that he should tell Hank who he really is. They never really had gotten to that, after all. 

So one day while Caleb and Connor were out on a walk, he slowly approached Hank, twiddling with a marble he had found in one of the kitchen drawers. He had found said marble the day before and since then he hasn't been able to put it down. He actually quite likes to do all kinds of little tricks with it; like rolling it across his knuckles and sometimes balancing it on his fingertips. 

“Hey, Collin.” Hank said, drawing the android from his drifting. Collin looks up at the man he had once kidnapped and bites down on his lip, suddenly growing very nervous. “What's up?” 

“Could I… talk to you, sir?” he asked, not missing how Hank grimaces at the last word. He's already expressed his disliking of Collin calling him “sir”, but the android felt it was the least he could do after all he's done. 

“As long as it's not about the birds and the bees, then yes,” Hank says with a gesturing hand at a chair on the opposite side of the table. Collin’s eyebrows scrunch at the mention, but he sits down anyway. “What's on that screwed up kind of yours today, hm?” 

Collin rolls the marble on the table now, guiding it by pressing his fingertip to it. He hesitantly meets Hank’s gaze, his LED flickering red once more. “Well…” he starts, pressing the marble harder into the table’s surface. “There's something Connor, Caleb and I didn't tell you about me… when I first got here.” 

Hank raises an eyebrow and leans back in his chair, staring curiously at the android across from him. He doesn't get it yet. 

“You remember me,” Collin says and Hank seems to only grow even more confused. “From before. You just don't realize it yet. Remember, in the tower?” And that's when realization begins to dawn on Hank. He's straightening, eyes widening, but Collin can't stop talking now. Can't stop revealing what's been on his chest the past few days. “I was the Connor who kidnapped you. Who threatened you and the original Connor.” His LED turns red as his stress picks up once more. “I'm the one who tried to kill original Connor and stop all of this from ever happening.” He shuts his eyes tightly, hands clenching in his lap, teeth clenching. He's afraid to  
open his eyes now. 

There's the scrape of the chair as Hank stands and steps closer to Collin, who tenses, preparing for the worst. 

But then a hand lands on his head, roughly rubbing the curly, and unruly hair. 

Collin’s eyes snap open due to his pure shock and he whips his gaze to Hank’s face, eyes nearly popping from their sockets. And, if he had been human, he would have most likely gotten vertigo from how fast he spun his head. 

Hank isn't looking at him, eyes angles elsewhere as he messes with Collin’s hair. “I already knew, kid.” he admits gruffly. Collin’s eyes only seem to widen further, even if that shouldn't be possible. 

“But- how-?” 

“It doesn't take a damn computer centered brain to figure it out.” Hank interrupts Collin’s stammering with his own rough words, and the android falls silent. He finally meets Collin’s gaze with his own, and he can see a strong, almost unreadable emotion for the android. But if Collin had to describe it… he'd say it was acceptance, love. And it makes Collin’s blue blood filled heart stutter. Hank them sobers up and crouches down to meet the seated android’s height, that warm emotion continuing to fill his eyes. “But that doesn't really matter anymore. Sure you were a prick before, taking me hostage and all that shit.” He rests a hand on Collin’s shoulder and gives it a squeeze. “But that doesn't fucking matter. You're trying to be better. To be more. And if that isn't what all of us fucked up people our doing in this damned house, then I don't know what is. You fit in perfectly.” 

Collin can feel the tears filling his eyes even before the translucent liquid slides down his cheeks. His LED turns yellow as he shoots forward, unable to hold in his emotions any longer. He wraps his arms around Hank’s shoulders and buries his face in the human’s neck. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, voice cracking, even if that shouldn't be possible for his voice modulator. 

“Of course, son,” Hank whispers in return, embracing the android back. 

Collin has learnt a lot about truly being alive since Markus had found him in the graveyard. 

Now he's learnt that Hank Anderson is his true father, too. Even if they do bleed different colors.

**Author's Note:**

> :)


End file.
